Breaking News
Latest In Truthy News The Joo Wont Go Away Ultra Lawsuit to be served The Patriotic States of America. March 18, 2009 - Nation, as you know a couple of days ago America was shocked when they saw on their tv a Joo raeping a Real American on National television some crappy cable show… well, thanks to the leading forces of Real Americans, the Joo will go to jail!! We learned from CNBC, a reliable source of real journalism, that they will sue the Joo for defamation. “All lies!! I will sue him of all his money, and then sent him to Guantanamo!!” declared The Greatest NBC Universal Chief Executive Ever Jeff Zucker. by the way I am still waiting to see if he got my job application as Journalist Financial Advisor… Nation, we cannot let the Joo get away with Murder! Raep! telling the truth his liberal rant! EMERGENCY NEWS: Socialist Mooslim Leader Wants to Tax Ultra Rich AIG Real Americans GOP Cries Class Warfare Against Ultra Rich Real Americans!! The Communist States of Russia. March 18, 2009 - Nation. We are at war!! And I don’t mean just against the mooslim terrorist! The liberal bear-loving commie hippies have decided to declare war against the Ultra Rich Real Americans!! Nation, this is a Class Warfare against the Ultra Rich Real Americans that just happen to be good in making money! As you know the Welfare Queens have launched an attack on The Ultra Rich Real Americans and the hippie bear-loving liberals are planning to increase Taxes on anyone that has money. And since the poor has no money, they don’t pay taxes!! That is just not fair! The reason the poor hates The Ultra Rich us Real Americans is because they never learned how to make money… get a job you leeches!! Know I know many of us are scare, we should be. We are defenseless and no one is looking for the Big Guy Fat Guy Real American Guy… which is us most of us few of us… Americans. Nation, WE ARE AT WAR… Nation, we cannot deny that the fires of socialism are spiraling out of control. What we have here is a wildfire and is going to burn America! We have no choice, we The Ultra Rich Real Americans must fight back! As of right now The Socialist Gay Army is burning all signs of capitalism, foreigners are invading our cities, taking away our wymin, and the socialist mooslim is leading his socialist jihad at full force! The liberals are even building a freaking Giant Laser!!! Nation… This is Total War… But thankfully we have many Real American leaders and the GOP working overtime to stop the socialist menace, and we have news that we were able to stop the hippie bear-loving liberal’s allies… the wolves!! We decimated those biatches!! Nation, we must defend the rights of The Ultra Rich Real Americans… after all, we must set an example to the Capitalist Free World Mooslim One Flip Flops on Economy!! GOP suspicious The Islamofacist Commie States of Redcommie Amerika. March 16, 2009 - Nation. First the mooslim one said that the economy is spiraling out of control, and now recently we learned that thanks to their socialist policies the economy is doing great! We have evidence that Joe Biden told to a public six months ago recently, that “The Fundamentals of our Economy are strong”, he was quoting McCain what kind of idiot says that? Either the economy is gloom and doom and we are going to the poor house or we are all rich and everything is fine! Pick a side! We are at war! I don’t know about you, but I think this economic crisis was fabricated so they could pull a fast one on all of us and rob our money!! I am starting to suspect the whole energy and oil crisis was also fabricated too so they could bankrupt the poor Oil Men… Shame on you hippie bear-loving liberals and liers!!! Hollywod’s SICK Joke!!!! they sill love gay-marriage-abortion-bear-loving lifestyle The Uncool F#@king States of Bear-merica!!! March 16, 2009 - Nation, I am so mad!!!!! We been lied!!!! As you remember I reported that The Academy of Television Arts and Sciences (or as shall be known from now on as The Academy of Liberal Gayness and Witchcraft Moving Pictures), told us that they changed the rules so giving television hosts a separate category Stephen Colbert would be able to win… well they lied… well, not exactly, they did change the rules… THEY ELIMINATED THE CATEGORY FOR HOSTS!!!! Which means STEPHEN COLBERT HAS BEEN BANNED FOR LIFE TO EVER WIN AN EMMY!!!! But at least the joo wont get an Emmy either… Real American Heroes and Victims of Horrible RAEEEP (Rage Against Eloquent Entrepreneurial Expert People) Speaks Up Against Joo Tucker Carlson: Every time I close my eyes, I see his face… The United States of America. March 16, 2009 - Nation, days after the horrible incident, we learned that The Joo was a repeat offender of these horrible crimes. Many victims came into the light and spoke up about the abusive partisanship of John Stewart. While the victims are still experiencing PTSD (Post Traumatic Stewart Disorder), that has not stop them from returning back to a normal life of political punditry. Many of the victims have decided to invite Jim Cramer into their support group called “We Hate The John Stewart Club” “Outreach Center for Victims that Have been Butthurt Because of That Joo That Thinks Is Funny and Better Than You” “All we ever did was to love America… is that wrong? I spoke the truth truthiness and the Joo decided to have his way with me. All because I have a different view of the world… How is that wrong? I am the victim here!!” proclaimed Victim and Real American Hero Tuker Carlson. Mr. Carlson suffered from a traumatic experience; the trauma was so severe that he lost his job a few weeks later. Worst, the shameful event was video taped and spread into the Series of Tubes and it became a hit! We suspect The Joo was responsible for it, so he could relieve the events over and over again… Because of the traumatic experience, Mr. Carlson hasn’t been able to hold a job over the years. Last we heard Mr. Carlson was working behind an alley “pleasuring” truckers in the entertainment business. “Horrible… it was awful… he wanted to have a three way with us. I said ‘no way’, but he wouldn’t listen,” cried another poor victim, Paul Begala. We heard that Mr. Begala also lost his job, but he was able to find new employment a few months ago. He is now the Official White House Shoe Licker. “Is a tragedy,” proclaimed Doctor Spinner. “We suspect there are more victims out there. Each year the number of Real American and Conservative Commentators are dropping, because they are afraid of The Joo… if we don’t do something we could loose the heart and soul of America. While this president is pushing his socialist agenda, socialist welfare, and The Gay agenda… many Real Americans are afraid to speak up against these hippie bear-loving liberal agendas and policies, for fear that The Joo may decide to invite them to his show…” Nation, if you notice any Real American expressing any odd behavior, chances are they are also a victim of RAEEEP (Rage Against Eloquent Entrepreneurial Expert People)… RAEEEP is a serious business and is no joke… *UPDATE: Nation, we just learned that economists and progressives are demanding CNBC to radically change their mission to fight against The Joo! Quote: "Americans need CNBC to do strong, watchdog journalism -- asking tough questions to Wall Street, debunking lies, and reporting the truth," the letter reads. "Instead, CNBC has done PR for Wall Street. You've been so obsessed with getting 'access' to failed CEOs that you willfully passed on misinformation to the public for years, helping to get us into the economic crisis we face today. You screwed up badly. Don't apologize -- fix it!" Fight the Joo!! Nation, if you want to fight the joo before he destroys America's economy go to http://fixcnbc.com/ fixthejoo.com or you can call CNBC at 1-877-251-5685! White Racists Calls for Civil War Real Americans Call for Patriotic Revolution The Glorious Chairman of the Republican Party Calls for Legitimate Restoration of Power The Patriotic States of America. March 14, 2009 - Nation, War has been declared!!! Is time for Total War!!! Let us burn our cities! Overthrow our government and disarray our economic market!! Let the lamentation of women and the cries of babies fill the echoes of the night!!! It is time to overthrow the mooslim leader!!! Nation, we have been called to fulfill our patriotic duty to overthrow an oppressive regime. We cannot continue to legitimize That One as our leader, nor can we allow the continued practice of socializing doctrine to prevail, for it is deteriorating our traditional free market values. Our illegitimate leadership has encouraged the practice of deception and manipulation of the truth; they claim that financial disaster has destroyed our Nation, yet it is their corrupt socialist policies that are bankrupting our Nation and financial institutions. The Tyrant One’s leadership has been brought into questioning. We cannot expose our Nation’s safety under his military inexperience, his oblivion on matters of National Security, and his deficiency in economic policy making. "But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same Object evinces a design to reduce them under absolute Despotism, it is their right, it is their duty, to throw off such Government, and provide new Guards Overlords for their future security." (I think I read it somewhere in some old paper...) Liberals suggest Gay Socialist Economy GOP calls for the National Guard The Gayest States of Gay America. March 14, 2009 - Nation, as the economy is plummeting, and socialism is being indoctrinated through out the land. The Gays have decided it should be a good idea to call for peace truce surrender… as a gesture of diplomacy; they want to help to rebuild America’s economy… by inducing what we call “The Gay Economy”, is just like socialism but gayer. Nation, we think this is a sign of weakness and we are close on winning The War on Gays! The GOP agrees is time to destroy the gays no matter what, and at all cost!!! Move forward and show no quarter!!! We must not fall into their trick!!! Everyone knows that “The Gay Economy” doesn’t work (just like communism), but instead it will turn us all GAY!!! Nation, I am not the only Real American who thinks if we allow gays to marry, it would be the end of the world and a slippery slope into liberal hedonism. IF we allow gay marriage to pass, next thing you know I will be forced to marry my 2D girl fantasy crush and have 2D babies with her… actually I wouldn’t mind that MSNBC Attacked by Crazy Joo Jim Cramer “traumatized” after attack March 13, 2009 - Nation, you probably saw the horrible event that took place the day before. I am referring the event in which some third rate cable show host attacked one of the greatest American financial Heroes of all time. America saw with horror as the joowish one eviscerated and violated poor Mr. Cramer. But not everyone was in shock; we have word that the liberals enjoyed the horrific and disgusting display… (it figures liberals will watch and enjoy this “snuff film”). “I liked the part when Mr. John Stewart shoved a lead pipe up Mr. Cramer’s @$$” claimed the White House lackey… “This is a very shameful behavior, it speaks volume on how the liberal media seems to enjoy showing disgusting images like this. How dare that joo do that to a Real Financial American!! And he calls himself a journalist? Sir, you are no journalist!” claimed Mr. Talkinghead MSNBC. Mr. Cramer suffered great traumatic injury, but thankfully he is surrounded by friends and family members, helping him to recuperate. I applaud the bravery of Mr. Cramer; the man must have brass balls to accept an invitation to the pit of fire and torture. And Shame on you John Stewart some third rate cable show host joo! Don’t you know that Mr. Cramer is a very important member of society?… specially the financial kind. Without him how are we Real Americans supposed to get our tips in making real money? The man is Rich and he made many Real Americans rich thanks to him! Not only that, Mr. Cramer's show is way more popular than that bozo... Nation, we journalists must stick together against these “fakers”, we won't be silenced, nor we will be allow our brothers to be bullied!! After all the truth truthiness shall prevail! Even now MSNBC is reporting the indignant act!... So MSNBC decided to ignore the joo, after all talking about the traumatic event would just encourage “the liberals” into gleeful behavior, so I ask all Real Americans to ignore what just happened as if NOTHING HAPPENED AT ALL… after all Mr. Cramer seems to have been able to move on without problems… What a brave man… *UPDATE: I have noticed a lot of furor in the "Blogosphere", I have not read all of the articles, but I am sure they all agree that the joo lost and Mr. Cramer won last night! Here are links to the thousands of tubes that prove the joo crossed the line and that Mr. Cramer is the Real Hero… shame on you Mr. Joo!!! *MSNBC: “John Stewart is not a Real Journalist” *Cramer Vs Non-Cramer: Kick @$$ of the Century! *Jim Cramer Trashes joo *To Catch a Financial Predator joo *The Joo one roasted, burned, and violated Mr. Real Financial Hero *Crazy joo violates on National TV some crappy cable chanel *joo bullies MSNBC *the crazy joo and the his meltdown *the joo is a clown, not a journalist *how Mr. Cramer saved America’s economy! *the ravings of a Crazy joo *The Bravery of Mr. Cramer! *Real Journalism Prevails once again, “faker” John Stewart runs for the hills *Cramer declared whiner winner!! *the DIShonor of John Stewart ### Hollywood Surrenders!! Liberals admit they are sorry The United States of America. March 12, 2009 - In this day of economic recession, high unemployment, terrorist threats, and a crazy mooslim leader pushing us into socialism and commie welfare, is good to know there are still great victories to claim! As you know the liberals have robbed our beloved Stephen of his rightful Emmy for years! They were so bent on destroying him that they would rather hand their Emmys to the likes of Maaaaannnniiiilllloooooooooow!!! Beeeennnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeettttt Rrrrriiiiicccckkkkllllleeeeeeees *shakes fist* Well, as you know all of these scandals did not set well with Real Americans. So outrageous was this obvious liberal corruption that we picked our pitchforks and torches and threatened these liberals with death we started a petition to change these silly rules… So there is no way our beloved Stephen can loose next time… for you see… The Academy of Television Arts and Sciences has tweaked its rules in several categories, including splitting the Individual performance in a variety or music program field into two: one for hosts of comedy/variety/music series and one for performers in such specials!!!!! WOOOHOOOO!!!! We did it!!!!!!!! Unfortunately, news of the changes have brought a lot of unscrupulous characters trying to ride Stephen’s coattails and make a profit from it (they must know he WILL win next time…) Criminals like Sean McLean Norman Rockwell who stole Stephen’s painting idea. But the worst criminal and offender is Iran… as soon as news of Stephen’s probability of winning the Emmy’s rose, they decided to profit from his image, by using his likeness to sell men’s clothes islamofacist fashion clothes!!! *UPDATE: We learned that some crappy cable station is trying to sell some commie merchandise with the image of our beloved Stephen... for shame! Socialism New Law of the Land Barack Stalin Lenin Obama™ New Chairman of the Super Communist Party The United Soviet Socialist States of Communist America-Russia. March 12, 2009 - Nation, the mooslim-communist chairman of the New American Soviet Union has given his commie speech today… as always his speech contained hippie bear-loving liberal propaganda. The likes like “The Free Market has fallen! We must impose Communism, comrade!!” and “Socialist healthcare and welfare for everyone!!!”… Nation, don’t listen to his lies!! While the economy may be suffering a little, there is nothing wrong with it! I say let the free market decide! It will save us all!! …I mean, nothing terrible is going to happen… that’s just fear and propaganda… I know fear and propaganda... The mooslim one has already sent his “storm troopers” to hunt down all Ultra Rich Real Americans so they can be ‘brainwashed’ into socialism… as you can see the liberals are being unfair and unjust on the treatment of successful people! Just this morning they put a successful entrepreneur on jail because he made too much money! When will they learn we are the only ones that make America successful…? Now, Nation. The liberals claim that America is spending too much on Healthcare… Well duh! WE GET THE BEST HEALTH CARE MONEY CAN BUY!!! The only reason they are complaining is that they want some of that health care to be spent on the poor… well, if they want excellent healthcare then get a job!! Nation. The GOP is coming close to a solution to save America from Socialism once and for all, with the new leadership of The Glorious Chairman of the Republican Party we can get there!!! Why Does The Mooslim One Hate Us? Satan gives ok to America's destruction… The Unholy States of Hell-America. March 11, 2009 - I have some shocking news!! Wikiality has just learned that Obama™ has a pal in Africa! (well all blacks mooslim ones have friends in Africa), but that is not the shocking news... for we suspect that the mooslim leader is not just friends with terrorists, hippies, and bears, but that list includes dictadors, none other than Evil Robert Mugabe!! We learned that Mugabe and That One schemed a horrible terrorist plot, they are hording the lost tapes of Doctor Who for themselves! they hate Doctor Who so much that they are ruining it for me, I mean us… we believe they are in possession of video tapes of matters of National Security!!! We must invade Zimbabwe!!! While we wait for the invasion, I wanted to talk about Real American Heroes… as you know we conservatives have been bullied by the liberal bear-loving hippies for a long time. Not even our beloved leader, The Glorious Chairman of The True Party is safe from their attacks! Why do liberal hates us? Because they are Gay and they hate freedom! Nation, we conservatives will continue the good fight, after all we are like superheroes… you probably wonder what makes one a superhero…? I tell you what makes one a superhero… superpowers! And whoever has the gun superpower, it makes the law! So you probably wonder, where am I going with this?… Nation, we are at war, the poor have declared war against the Ultra Rich! the liberal hippie bear-loving welfare queens have declared war on Real Americans!!! As you know, welfare queens are crying again that they need “moar money”. Listen buddy I gave you a dollar! That should be enough for you! Now the welfare queens are blaming us, Real Americans, of the economic troubles… not so fast! It was them to got the excessive mortgages, it was the poor who got those fancy credit cards with low high interest rates, it was the “undesirables” who wanted to own property… why? So they could destroy the economy and blame it on us!! The shame! You see, poor people are not good with money, and when they fail financially is easy to blame it on the Ultra Rich Real Americans. How dare them to say it is our fault!! Real Americans know how to make money, so learn how to make money or get a job!! You see America, our conservative capitalist ideology is at risk!! We are crying for new American Heroes to rescue us! Now, if you will 'scuse me, I just found a new way to make money!! Cripple Fight Club!! I will make a fortune!! joo harass Real Americans Jim Cramer traumatized The Real States of America. March 11, 2009 - Nation, we have some scary news. For days some joo has been harassing a Real American Hero, Jim Cramer. But luckily his pal Joe Scarborough, was able to rescue him… shame on you John Steward some dirty joo!! Why must you continue your bullying? But don’t worry Nation, Jim Cramer will fight against the joo and lose win! ---- Breaking News Archive